


Set Fire to the Rain

by lottielovebuzz



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Patroclus really loves Adele, Song Lyrics, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottielovebuzz/pseuds/lottielovebuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>imagine your otp: one putting their ridiculous music on in the car and singing along while the other sits in the passenger seat with their head in their hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Fire to the Rain

_'I let it it fall, my heart, and as it fell, you rose to claim it.'_

'Patroclus.' 

' _It was dark and I was over, until you kissed my lips and you saved me.'_

'C'mon, Patroclus!' 

' _My hands, they're strong, but my knees were far too weak, to stand in your arms, without falling to my feet.'_

 _'_ Pa-tro-clus.'

' _But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew, and all the things you'd say, they were never true, never true, and the games you played, you would always win, always win.'_

His hands start banging against the steering wheel, tapping to the beat of the damn song and Achilles finally has enough. He lifts his hand from its place, clenched around his knee, and presses his finger against the button. Silence fills the car and he gets a brief moment of peace, when Patroclus is calling out, 'What the hell was that for?' 

'It's a horrible song.' Achilles answers. 'It makes no sense. How can you set fire to rain? Rain is made of water and water is the thing that will extinguish fire, not ignite it! I just don't see how it's plausible.' 

Patroclus can't help himself as he rolls his eyes, snorting in amusement. Trust Achilles to try and find the philosophy behind a damn song. 'Achilles. It's not supposed to make sense. It's just a song, and it's a _good_ song because she has a good voice. Now, I'm turning it back on.' 

His hand goes to press the button that Achilles had five seconds ago, but Achilles hand is suddenly around his wrist, stopping him from advancing any closer to the stereo. Patroclus turns to him, a frown on his face before his gaze darts back to the road. He may be willing to get into an argument over the song, he is _not_ willing to get into a crash because of it, though. 

'Achilles, it's just a song. What's the big deal?' He questions and he's suddenly thankful that they rented an automatic on their trip, because this certainly would not be going well if he was driving a stick and had to change gears. He turns onto the next street and when he know he's got a straight, open road, he turns his gaze back to Achilles. His eyes keep flickering out over to the road, but his gaze is reserved mostly for his suddenly grumpy boyfriend. 

'It's a horrible song that makes no sense, I've already told you this.' 

'I happen to like it.' Patroclus retorts. He realises that his tone was a little harsher than what he intended, but it seems to do something in his favour, for Achilles loosens his grasp around his wrist until it's nothing more than the feel of a feather caressing his pulse. 

After what seems like a long moment, Achilles finally sighs and lets go of Patroclus' wrist altogether. 

'Fine. But I get to pick the next one!' Achilles warns and Patroclus just grins, nodding his head as he pushes the button to turn the stereo back on, and the song resumes from its original position, his iPod lighting up to tell him so. 

And even with all his grumbling, Patroclus is more than one-hundred-percent positive he saw Achilles sing along to the song.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoying this fic?? I'd love you forever if you bought me a coffee!! ko-fi.com/cahwrites


End file.
